High School DxD (Demon Edition)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Destiny came in swooping, throwing Damon's life down the drain... Now that he's been revived he's in for a conflict that has been ongoing since the dawn of time. Will Demon rise above his status to become a very powerful Demon King with his own entourage of women? Read and find out! Demon Shepard X Harem ;) (Rated M for a reason ;) you deviant Renegades...)
1. Chapter 1: The life you no longer knew

**Hey everyone of my devoted fans and followers! Starknight'Renegade here with a new story! Now I bet you just want to slam your head on the keyboard and yell at me for starting another Story... Well I have to find more followers through new stories, because in the future I got plans of making free fan games based on these stories. I have to keep fueling the creative fire that resides in my brain. Not to worry I'm updating more frequently so keep the reviews coming, it tells me the writer what you all think... I'll be going back to my popular stories fixing every single chapter while adding bonus content. Oh I started a Demon Shepard forum, like two months ago... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!¿¡ lol just kidding... or am I¿**

So High school dxd The main character is getting scrapped no surprise there... So Demon takes the seat of ;)... So buckle in you're in for a ride!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _Why of all places am I looked down upon in school? I should be swimming in gorgeous buxom girls by now...! I hate this, it makes no sense, I am a handsome, semi likable guy..._

Damon looks over to two of his most trusted, and equally perverted/hopeful friends who both gripe about their lack of luck Matsuda and Motohama, Motohama rubbed the back of his short shaved head, complaining "Man, this is ridiculous yo...we have been here a year already and we haven't even scored a girlfriend between the three of us" He then fell backwards groaning, lying on the grass mound by the girls running track, starring at the cloudy blue sky with his friend Damon. Matsuda shakes his head "Yeah it's because they are all going after that pretty boy Kiba...what a jerk, what does he have that we don't?!" to which Motohama responds "Well, good looks, isn't totally awkward and doesn't peep.." Matsuda again replied "..so what is so special about him?!" there was a whole conversation about to break out when the bell rang...the three young men grinned at one another with mischief in their eyes.

 _Yup this is my life, I really need a woman in my life. Someone I could hold onto, to love, and to cherish... And a pair of nice boobies I could motor boat, squeze, and suck!_

Matsuda and Motohama are peaking through the tiny little hole in which they plotted ahead and drilled the night before, Damon was trying to squeeze between his greedy friends. Matsuda tells his friends "oh man this is the bomb" "Yeah man, I call this peeping hole number eleven" Motohama replied.. "come on guys! let me take a peak!" Damon complained trying to push them away to get a peak into the girls changing room of the Kendo Dojo... then, suddenly, with all the noise they make, Motohama whispers harshly "oh man, one of them heard us! Run for it!" He and Matsuda quickly push out of the way, leaving poor Damon on his hands and knees right beside the peeping hole, where a half naked woman, only wearing a bra peaks her head out through the window. Unlucky and shocked Damon simply looks up to see the girl scream and shut the window, he scrambles backwards to find he has his back pressed to something made of fabric, he turns slowly and looks up to see the captain of the kendo club...holding a kendo sword... as they prepare to lynch Damon, he thinks fast and stands up, widening his eyes yelling out "Kiba! put on a shirt man! that is embarrassing!" the girls buy it and gasp, all turning around, expecting to see the boy of their dreams...instead they see a tree...when they turn around, Damon has already run off into the distance, thinking as he breaks the world record for the 'running for your life' speed record.

 _I am so gonna kill those deserting bastards!_

After Damon felt himself at a safe distance from the very disgruntled women, he pushed his back to a tree and slid down, trying to regain his stamina for another sprint to class from where he was. Then he heard the click of a lock, then...a window above him opened, and he looked up to see...crimson red hair...redder than anything he had ever seen...other than his own red eyes of course. He was stunned by the young woman's beauty, her luscious, long hair, her fit, buxom features and gorgeous Teal eyes...

 _Whoa it's that woman... that beautiful red hair, teal eyes... her killer figure, now that's a woman I need to have!_

Damon lost himself in the moment as he continued to gaze upon the young woman's form, her head shifted down leaving Damon to make his way back to his boring home, with his... well meaning(not really) parents, Damon sighed thinking how they always try to involve themselves in his life, it was a living Hell for Damon.

On his run home, Damon stops when he hears a voice call out to him. A young woman with long, raven hair calls out just ahead, snapping Damon out of his train of thought and back to the real world.

 _I've never seen that uniform before...does she go to one of the local schools?_

Damon wondered to himself as he was rather-well- surprised by this he cleared his throat and got his shit together before responding "uh- who me?" _smooth jackass_

"You're... Damon Shepard right?" The young woman asked Damon, whom had goosebumps beginning to form on his skin, he didn't know her at all... how in the world did she know his name? Why would she want to talk to him? did she come all this way to come talk to him? Thoughts plagued his mind, but they were outweighed that a gorgeous woman was talking to him.

"Uh.. yeah that's me... who are you?" Damon asked wondering why would anyone bother to talk to him.

She bowed her head a little and blushes "oh my name is Yuma...I go to one of the schools around here... and I see you walking to school every morning and...well I was just..." she blushes and raises the book bag to her mouth to cover her blush, but does a poor job of it as she looks off to the floor in the distance...she then looks back* "Are you seeing anyone right now?" Yuma asked Damon, which got him looking at her with a shifty eye expression. "Right Now? Uh... no?" Damon answered truthfully, which seemed to brought a excited expression from Yuma."That's wonderful, because I wanted to ask if you'd like to be my boyfriend!"

… _wait... I never noticed a girl watching me?! Am I that fucking Oblivious to my surroundings FUCK YES I'LL GO OUT WITH HER!_

"I'd love to be your boyfriend! I... wait one question why do you want to be my girlfriend? " Damon hesitantly asked seeing if this was legit and not a prank.

 _Why did I ask that?!_

She blushes brighter and looks down at the concrete ground between them and twists her body left and right shyly "well...i see you every morning and you're just so handsome...i couldn't help but ask..."

 _Well she's right there! I mean just look at all of this_

Damon cleared his throat and nodded "so er...how do we do this?..it's kind of my first date" he admits to the woman, acting shy himself now, the girl giggles cutely and says in her sweet, alluring voice "Just meet me by the fountain Sunday afternoon..." She says sweetly then walks off..Damon can't stop the grin that forms on his face.. "A-alright! see you then!"

Damon watches as she walked away, and he was careful to make sure she was long gone before he did what he did next. he threw his hand up in the air, balled into a fist he let out a victorious war cry...then ran across the bridge all the way home, a big smile plastered to his face. The smile wouldn't get wiped off all throughout dinner with his parents, when they poked and prodded and made comments, they continuously asked him what he was smirking about, but all he responded back with was a ' nothing, just got a big day tomorrow.

That very next day, Damon and Yuma walked side by side at his school, his friends flipping out seeing Damon was being accompanied by a girl. "Oh hey guys this is Yuma my girlfriend... Yuma these are my good buds Matsuda and Motohama." Damon introduced his friends to his girlfriend. "It's nice to meet you two." Yuma smiled leaving Damon's friends in a momentary stasis still freaked out. Damon moved in for the kill grabbing both Matsuda and Motohama shoulders. "Oh here's the best thing... she asked me, maybe if you shaped up you could get a girlfriend like I do." Damon rubbed it in, causing them both to fall flat on their backs. "He... He betrayed us!" Damon's friends both shouted in unison.

Damon couldn't believe his luck, today he was going to go out with his first girlfriend, not only that, but she was smoking! However a small part of him felt like this was still a prank. Damon stood outside of the mall where he said he would meet Yuma...his hands in his pockets, he dressed up for today! wearing his cleanest black jacket and dark pants, he looks around a bit since he came a little early (like an hour) and a rather buxom young woman with short hair wearing a kind of gothic punk maids dress, hands him a flyer, smiling happily, he thanks her and looks down at it... it was intricately designed, looked about as goth as you can get...he shrugged and was about to toss it out but, for one, didn't want to be impolite, and two, Yuma arrived, so he folded it once or twice and slid it into his pocket.

Damon smiled seeing Yuma arrive on the date, not being able to believe his luck, he was going out, with a real girl! "Wow... you actually made it here, I thought this was a prank." Damon sighed of relief seeing he was actually going out on his first date with a beautiful girl. "I said I'd be here silly." Yuma smiled as she approached Damon, rubbing his scalp by his right ear. Yuma's action caused Damon to blush a bit, seeing he's having an actual girl touch him compassionately, the only experiences he's had with women his age is when they were trying to beat the absolute living shit out of him with everything from kendo swords, to fold up chairs.

"So Yuma, why don't we go to a few places before we get something to eat at the local diner... I'll pay for our lunches and anything you'd like if that's okay with you?" Damon asked feeling all new to this date thing, as he never really studied how to do activities with women that involved everything but in the sack. "That's sounds nice Damon, anywhere sounds great as long as I'm with you."

Going out with Yuma was a dream come true when the two walked to the diner hand in hand smiling as they entered each establishment, Damon emptying his wallet buying Yuma gifts for her, including a very lovely pink armband for her, which she enjoyed. Lunch for Damon was enjoyable as he chowed down on his meal while Yuma was being an eye candy for him. However all good things must come to end like this day, at Dusk Yuma brought him to the fountain where they met to begin their date. Yuma wrapped her arms around Damon's neck leaning in to kiss him. Damon's sanity to shattered as he was kissed by his girlfriend, every part of him told him to deepen the kiss and let his hands wander, but he held back since this was his first kiss.

Yuma pulled away smiling at Damon as she took a step back near the fountain. "Damon would you do anything for me?" Yuma asked with a innocent tone, causing Damon to nod his head still shocked that she kissed him. "O-of course! I give and get you anything... just name it, it's yours!" Damon said taking a step near her, seeing as he wanted to continue this relationship.

"Good I'm glad to hear it... would you give me your life?" Yuma asked as her tone in her voice began to change and her innocent smile became semi wicked. "I'd give you my life, to make you happy!" Damon took another step closer to her. "Very good... now would you die for me?" Yuma asked with her innocent tone gone completely, only to be replaced by a hateful voice.

"The bullet would be mine, as I'd take it for you!" Damon got down on one knee, smiling to his girlfriend who was looking down at him. "I'm glad to hear it."Yuma smiled leaving her to unfold her arms as Black feathers exploded around the two. Damon fell on his ass from the force of a great gust around Yuma. Yuma's appearance completely changed being in a very revealing clothing with two great black angel wings.

 _Y-yuma?!_

"mhmhmm I won't lie, Damon it's been fun... but unfortunately I have to take you out now, you're too dangerous to leave alive." Yuma stated as a spear began to materialize in her right hand.

 _OH SHIT!_

Damon rolled over preparing to dodge her attack, Yuma giggled as she was preparing to throw her spear at Damon. "Hold still Damon, if you move too much it'll be painful!" Yuma yelled out taking flight to gain a better view point from the air.

 _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

Damon was struck in the leg by her spear, causing Damon to fall on his face feeling the pain of the spear's blade stick in the back of his leg. Yuma landed on Damon's back pulling the spear out of his leg, causing a bit of a pain from the blade's effects on the spear tip.

"Now don't move..." Yuma ordered Damon who was being stood on by Yuma, as she aimed the spear at his back.

 _Well this is it... I'm going to be killed by my Girlfriend... What a bitch..._

A sound of fabric ripping from the back of Damon's jacket, as two bone wings the size of Yuma's black wings emerged smacking her off of him.

 _WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING ON MY BACK?!_

"Now that wasn't supposed to happen! They said you'd be Human... I don't know what you are but it won't help you!" Yuma shouted leaving Damon to roll over to dodge another attack, while his wings submerged beneath his skin again.

Yuma swooped in to lance Damon with her spear, Damon grabbed the blade holding it mere centimeters away from his chest.

"Y-yuma! Stop this! What did I do to you?! I Fucking love you, and you're trying to kill me what the fuck gives?!" Damon shouted as he landed on his back keeping the blade with all his strength away from his skin which was now ripping away his shirt. Yuma jerked the spear back up then thrusted the blade forward into his chest piercing the ground he laid upon. Blood shot out of his chest and mouth, while bloodied tears traveled down Damon's cheek seeing how fucked up this was and that he was going to die. However utterly screwed Damon was, he brought his hands around Yuma's hands bringing her down on her knees yanking her to face him. Damon locked lips with hers shocking Yuma with all logic being thrown out the window, she found out this was only a distraction as he unhooked the already small clothing covering her breasts and pelvic region, leaving Damon to smile wickedly seeing her nude body laughing and coughing up blood. Yuma's face looked flushed and angry, she stood up on to Damon taking her pole arm twisting the blade that was already lodged inside his chest shredding his heart and snapping parts of his spine.

That was it for Damon... the sickening snap and flesh being torn ceased all functions of his body, the best he could do was twitch his fingers. His vision grew a blur, as he saw Yuma disappear...

 _Well fuck... This is it for me... it hurts to breathe... God what did I do to deserve this... I-I need to think of something before I die... something to get my mind off the pain... Like...that Women... Rias... Something I could never have... I wish she was here..._

Damon's mouth began to fill up with blood causing him to cough bubbling over his mouthful of blood choking on the iron flavor. It took all his strength to lean his head to the right to let his blood filled mouth to pour out.

 _Well goodbye Mom and Dad, I guess the Shepard line ends here with me... Matsuda and Motohama your perverted friend won't be watching or spying on anymore nude women with you guys... and Yuma's breasts how I never got to touch but look at them... why couldn't she be normal... why me. . . …. …?_

A bright red light surrounding Damon as he laid in a puddle of his own blood, Damon's eyes widened seeing Rias kneel down besides him placing her hand on Damon's forehead. "Oh Damon..." Rias said, seeing Damon in a bloody mess, with his life hanging by a mere thread. The World went dark around Damon, he felt no more pain, just grief and anger...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **SUCKS TO BE DEAD DOESN'T IT?**_

 _ **MET YOUR UNTIMELY DEMISE, BY THE HANDS OF YOUR SUPPOSED GIRLFRIEND...**_

 _ **PATHETIC... BUT NOTEWORTHY FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO HOLD OUT AS LONG AS YOU DID...**_

 _ **HEH...**_

 _ **OF ALL THE PEOPLE I'VE BEEN PLACED IN... I DON'T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT YOU YET... BUT I'LL TAKE THE WAIT AND SEE APPROACH DAMON SHEPARD.**_

 _ **AWAKEN!**_

Damon's alarm went off, showing a video of a sadistic girl telling him to get up or she'll kill him in the most unpleasant way, Damon's crimson eyes shot open, gasping for air from his realistic nightmare...

 _HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT WAS THE MOST REALISTIC NIGHTMARE I HAD! I had wings... and got to go out on a date with my girlfriend Yum-. …. Yuma..._ _ **:(**_ _…... Yuma Killed me. She turned into this Angel creature... Why would she try and Kill me? Then... Rias was there before I died..._

Damon took his time to check if he was missing any messages on his phone, what was weird …. was his phone that had a picture of him and Yuma... wasn't there, his old picture of one of his favorite female characters from Skyrim **Aela** sitting by a waterfall with her bow. **(…. :) Yes a Demon Edition for Skyrim is well under way too... )**

 _Wait... I don't remember changing my phone's picture... what's going on here?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon was now freaking out, no one seems to remember Yuma, but him... not even his friends who were shocked to see he got a girlfriend before they could. He began to retrace his steps back at the water fountain where this is where he died in his nightmare.

 _No I remember Yuma! She wasn't fake... but the dream was right?_

"Isn't it a little late for a Demon to be out all alone in a place like this?" A man in a trench coat with a hat said, causing Damon to turn around to face the intruder. Damon jumped back seeing behind the man sprouted black wings, the same ones from his nightmare.

 _NO NOT AGAIN!_

Deciding not to stick around to relive this moment of dying horribly, Damon took off and ran. The Dark Angel began to laugh, tipping his hat up to see Damon run off."I love it when they run, it's more of a challenge to kill!" The Dark Angel took off conjuring a light spear, aiming at Damon as he kept his speed up in the air.

The Spear was tossed hitting Damon right in the stomach causing him to curse as the pain was almost unbearable. "DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!" Damon shouted feeling the surge of pain skyrocket throughout his body. Damon tried to pull the spear out, but to his dismay it hurt like a living Hell trying to pull it out.

"Hurts doesn't it, that's a Holy weapon, designed to wound and kill you Demon and Devil types."

 _Demon... types... what the fuck is he talking about?!_

Demon's expression went blank, with all his will power he pulled out the spear leaving it to burn and sizzle in his hands. Demon's shivering Crimson eyes formed a glare in rage, he gritted his teeth and charged at the grounded Dark Angel tackling him to the ground. A swift headbutt bloodied the Dark Angel's nose, being stunned as Demon started to punch him in to the ground.

Blood splattered across Demon's back shooting upwards as another blade from the downed dark angel, Demon however drew his Swiss army knife from his pocket stabbing the Dark angel in the neck. Demon was kicked off of the Dark Angel as he held his neck from the fresh wound.

"That's quite enough!" Rias Grimoire shouted causing the two to cease their actions. "I won't allow you to harm my minion!" The Dark Angel didn't get the chance to reply as the Swiss army knife was thrown and lodged into his head dropping the fallen angel. Demon stumbled over to his downed opponent, prying the knife out of his skull. "Fucker..." Demon spat, wiping the blood off his knife on the dead fallen angel's coat.

Demon collapsed on his ass, exhausted and bleeding out the blur figures of Rias and a few others in Demon's vision approached him, Demon's crimson eyes looked at Rias with eyes like a predator with a hint of worry.

"Damon are you alright?" Rias asked with a comforting voice, as she crouched down putting a hand on his shoulder. Demon shrugged his shoulders saying nothing for a good solid moment. "Confused as Hell, in severe pain... might be dying... and I could use a shower... that wasn't a dream last night right? You were there weren't you?" Rias nodded hearing the question from her newly acquired minion that she saved yesterday.

Demon fell forward into her chest losing conscious, Rias rubbed the scalp of his head signaling the others to approach.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Demon's crimson eyes shot open waking up remembering everything that transpired last night. Damon rubbed his eyes feeling the anger surging through his body from the fight with the fallen Angel by the fountain, then he remembered Rias was there then shortly after he lost conscious. Damon felt he wasn't wearing any clothing and that his wound on his body was completely healed.

 _Wait how the Hell did I get back to my room?..._

Damon realized that he was not only not wearing clothing, but no underwear either, and to add to his completely shocked situation Damon saw that there was someone under the covers with him. Demon quickly pulled the covers off seeing to his awe... it was Rias Grimore naked with him. Damon fell off the bed freaking out, on how he got Rias Grimoire of all women in his bed?

 _OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT! DID I BED WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND POPULAR GIRL IN THE FUCKING SCHOOL?! MORE IMPORTANTLY DID I KNOCK HER UP?! BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER A FUCKING THING!_

"R-R-RIAS?!" Damon shouted causing Rias to stir in her sleep waking up, she leaned down to see Damon backing up against his bedroom's wall."Well Good morning to you... hmm?" Rias's eyes wondered down to gaze at Damon's endowment, which he grabbed the pillow to cover himself in Rias's gaze. Seeing Damon turn a shade of red Rias giggled scooting off the bed with the bed sheets wrapped around her.

"I'm glad you're alright, we have stuff to talk about now that you're awake Damon..." Rias told Damon as she kissed his forehead, causing him to shake while nodding quickly to her.

Before Rias could begin explaining, Damon's mother Hannah Shepard opened the door to see not only her son but a girl that he brought home, both of them in the nude. Damon's Mother collapsed causing him to freak out over his Mother falling back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the kitchen table both of Damon's parents were looking at him with shocked faces, catching their son with another woman. His Mother was the first to speak, but not before clearing her throat.

"Do you mind telling me what the Hell you were doing Damon?! Why were the two of you naked?! Were you having unprotected sex?!" Hannah yelled leaning over the kitchen table nearly falling on it while yelling at Damon as Rias sat by him.

Alan Shepard, Damon's father brought his fist down on the table shaking the contents of the table.

"To add on to that, are we expecting to be grandparents in the near future?! Because if we are, now would be the time to tell us!" Alan yelled at Damon, causing him to shake from the tormenting embarrassment of his parents.

Rias smiled waving her hand in front of his parents causing their eyes to widen. "I was sleeping with Damon in the nude to help him with his grades." Rias lied while his parents were believing it like they were bewitched from a spell.

"How dedicated my son is with his school... good work son." Hannah said all docile like before collapsing on the table sleeping along with her husband.

Damon's eyes widened freaked out, that he just got off the hook that quick..." I-I? Uh... What?!" Damon shouted looking at Rias.

"hmhm.. don't worry they won't remember a thing that transpired upstairs... now, follow me." Rias ordered as she stood up from her chair. "S-sure... where are we going?" Damon asked wondering if this was a, you'll never see your parents again moment.

"Why school of course, today I'll introduce you to a new club, and what your role will be in said club, now come along..." Seeing Rias head for the door, Damon quickly followed her shutting the door and locking it behind him.

 _Looking back on what happened to me... this is not the strangest thing that could've happened to me... This talk about Angels and Demons... It's got me wondering what the Hell is going on, and why were they after me?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Here you go! Hope you enjoy this preview of the series, Love it?! Like it?... Hate it...?**

 **Do me a favor and write a review for the story.**

 **-Starknight'Renegade-**

 **-Thank you-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Day after

Damon and Rias walked towards the school, both receiving stunned glances from onlookers, many now questioning if Damon Shepard was now popular since Rias Gremory was accompanying the most disliked person on the campus. Damon saw his friends with their mouths hanging open seeing Damon with Rias Gremory walking side by side while Damon gave his two friends the bird.

Inside the school's entrance, Rias stepped in front of Damon halting his advance. "Okay now off to class with you, I'll send someone to retrieve you later." Rias told Damon, leaving her to walk away from Damon. Damon quickly approached her to offer her escort. "Wait don't you want me to walk you to class?" The question caught Rias's attention, stopping her from proceeding to her destination. Rias smiled taking a step towards Damon kissing him on the right side of his cheek, the kiss was unexpected turning Damon's face a shade of red which Rias giggled from Damon's reaction. "Tempting... but I'll be fine." With that said and done Damon stood there holding his right cheek with a small smile. Damon's momentary peace was cut to a grinding halt as both of his friends punched Damon to one of the school's support pillars by the entrance. "What the Hell Damon since when did you and Rias become an item?!"Matsuda yelled out at Damon. Damon quickly retaliated, tossing them aside by his wrist then grinned wickedly putting his chin in the crook between his thumb and forefinger saying cheekily "well if you must know my dear compadre's we have been an item for a while now, I have just been keeping it on the down-low so you two wouldn't cramp my style you get me?... Oh and before I go I saw Rias Grimore naked... Boobs and all, I'll leave you two of you to ponder that for now, see ya."

Both of his friends yelled in panic seeing as there friend betrayed them and possibly got some action by the most popular girl in the school. Damon made his way to his class still thinking about the events that transpired two nights ago. Yuma immediately haunted his mind, causing a knot in his stomach from

 _Yuma... Damn it, I can't believe this shit, what the actual Fuck! I mean why try and kill me?! I loved you Yuma! A part of me still does even though you tried to kill me... What the Fuck is wrong with me?!_

When Damon entered the room a click of popular girls noticed Damon and scowls grew on their face seeing Damon walk in the class.

"Oh Look it's the pervert." The leader of that particular group said to her friends making Damon immediately stop walking towards his desk.

Damon's head turned to face the four girls his expression turned from a dead and void expression as he was deep in thought of Yuma, turning into eerie mock of a grin, as he turned to look at them and spoke with the most condescending tone he could muster. "Oh look it's the group of insensitive cunts, picking on the poor bastard who is down on his luck... hahahaha how original, you must all be so proud of yourselves for that achievement..." Damon said then clearing his throat for what he was about to say next. "Now do me a favor and _**PISS OFF!"**_ Demon roared at the girls, causing them all to jump back in surprise. "Now you could all continue to insult me trying to hurt my feelings, well guess what it just pisses me off and all I'm going to say is you can all suck my dick... at least one us will be enjoying it... I'm sure one or more of you would certainly enjoy it too... Now I'm going to go to that vending machine outside in the hall and buy myself a chocolate bar, feel free to watch my ass I'm sure you'll all be pleased." Demon left flipping them the bird as he left the room to get two 100 hundred grand bar. Demon returned paying the group no attention nor the class which all had shocked faces as he sat in his chair eating his candy bar.

The teacher shortly arrived causing everyone to take their seats for today's lesson. Demon sat in his seat during the class, brooding and half listening to the boring ass teacher drone on about some useless shit.

 _ **Two hours later...**_

Damon sat outside in his usual spot, on the side of a hill, overlooking the girls sprinting track...He used to find solstice here in the bounciness of the girls who preferred to run braless for comfort, but not today...today he was...inconsolable, he was so upset even the boobies were not helping him... _ **Oh my god the boobs aren't helping!?.**_ Damon felt...nervous suddenly, Rias told him that there would be someone coming to retrieve him today at around this time...

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned quickly to see a smiling face of a young man crouched down behind him, Damon himself was sitting so they were face to face "what the hell ma-?!" Damon managed to let out before the young man interrupted. "Listen man, I am just here to pick ya up for Rias, so follow me will ya?" He then stands up. Damon quickly followed, he was anxious to say the least, he was nervous about meeting Rias and all of the people she ran with, he didn't know what he was getting into.

The young man stepped out of the way as he opened the door for Damon revealing a room occupied of very notable people. On the couch was Koneko Toujou eating a bar of chocolate, she stopped eating seeing the new arrival looking at her. Damon not wanting to be rude noticed that another popular girl was here... Akeno Himejima, she gave Damon a playful wink causing him to nearly fall head over heels for that kind of attention... then there was Kiba, the most popular boy in the school... the sight him made him want to hurl not because who he was but the image that the school made him out to be 'The Perfect boy'.

Akeno approached Damon with her hands behind her back giving Damon a alluring smile. Seeing Akeno just inches away from him Damon's heart skipped a beat, cracking a nervous smile.

"hehe so you must be the new boy to join our ranks huh?" Akeno playfully asked Damon, leaving his eyebrow to raise for striking his masculinity.

 _Boy...?_

"I hate to break it to you but I ain't no boy... I'm a man!" Damon stated flexing his well sculpted muscles in his arm. Akeno giggled seeing Damon flex his muscles causing him to slump his shoulders down in defeat for giggling at him. Akiba approached Damon next offering him his hand out as a gesture of greetings.

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you Damon, Rias told us about you and I'd like to welcome you to our little group." Akiba stated respectfully bowing while gaining ire internally from Damon, who was picking up a bad vibe suddenly. "Right... same goes for me..."

"Yo if you're asking who the fuck I am it's Nick!" Nick yelled at Damon who was leaning at the front door. Damon nodded while sitting down by Koneko who was taking her time eating her chocolate candy bar. Koneko stopped eating looking at Damon with an inquisitive gaze. "Yes?"

Damon cleared his throat as he held out his hand to greet Koneko, but before he could even speak. "Yes I know who you are Damon Shepard..." Koneko stated making Damon to lower his hands but not before Koneko grabbed it giving him a surprisingly firm, strong handshake. "I'm Koneko Toujou, and I guess it's nice to meet you..."

"So what is the Occult Research Club?" Damon asked the room, seeing is he didn't have a clue of why the Hell he was here.

"The Occult Research Club is just a cover for our true work." Akeno stated as she sat right by Damon.

"What true work?" The question got everyone's attention, they obviously knew something that he didn't. "You mean Rias didn't tell you?" Akiba asked Damon with Damon's face still holding confusion.

"Then this is going to be harder to break it to you..." Nick butted in as shoved his way past Akiba plopping down on the table in front of Damon.

 _What the Hell are they going on about?!_

"Damon is that you?" Rias asked, leaving Damon to immediately look for Rias. Damon stood up from the couch looking around the room until Akeno with a smiling face pointed towards a door which he saw steam coming out from below the door. "Rias?" Damon asked cautiously as he approached the door.

"I'll be out in a minute I'm just taking a quick shower..."

 _Wh-What They have a shower in here?!_

Damon sat in one of the chairs by the main desk waiting while picturing Rias in the shower, but before he could save that image Rias stepped out in a clean uniform with a towel over her shoulders.

"Ah much better... Damon have you gotten the chance to become acquainted with your fellow members of the club?" Rias asked as she made her way towards her desk.

"Huh.. oh yeah, great bunch of people... I really like- wait the other people in the room thought I knew something... and now they're not even telling me what I was supposed to know." Damon asked Rias who was sitting comfortably in her chair causing her eyes to make a slightly noticeable glare as she looked at the others.

"Did they now?... explanations?" Rias asked slightly irritated, while the others were pretending to be distracted while averting her glare. Rias sighed resting her face in the palms annoyed that the others would blurt out that Damon was supposed to know the reason he was brought here.

"Damon... remember when you dated Yuma, and after she tried to kill you no one remembered her?" Rias asked Damon whose eyes widened. "How the Hell did you know that?"

"That's not her name, she's a Fallen Angel named Reigneer, she was sent by her superiors to take you out... Before you died that card you had in your pocket summoned me to your location, I saved your life but there was a cost..."

"What?... What was the cost?" Damon was starting to have a bad feeling where this was going.

"Damon in order to... save and revive you... I needed your eternal soul... once that contract was made you are no longer a Human... Damon... You're a Demon." Rias broke it down for Damon as gently as she could, waiting for his reaction. Behind each of the Occupants in the room black bat like wings sprouted out of everyone but Damon causing his Crimson eyes to widen... in fear...

 _No...no... no, no, no... What? No, not me... this can't... how? Why?_

Damon slowly got up from his chair in his mind he called his wings out, however his wings were a surprise to everyone. Damon's wings were bone wings with his Demon wings encased around it. "So... what you're saying is... you brought me back at the cost of my eternal soul... you know the thing that grants access to heaven... you know eternal happiness... that sort of shit... but since I don't have a human soul any more... I'm Eternally damned?" Damon asked with a face void of all emotion, and a dead like tone to his voice.

"To put it in the most basic form... yes, that's exactly what happened. " Rias confirmed his theory.

Damon just stood there quiet for a few seconds, the husk of a laugh escaped his lips... followed by a eerily hestaciular laugh, then a maniacal laugh. This was not the reaction the Occult club was expecting. "Excuse me for minute hahahahahahahahhahahaha I'm eternally damned! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Demon let loose a roar shaking the room his wings flapping violently, while a red aura exploded around his form. The scene caused everyone to step back a bit except for Koneko who was just sitting enjoying her candy bar as Demon was venting his emotions. Demon began to power down his aura fading, Demon's wings began to retract into his shoulder blades. Demon just walked over back to his chair sitting back down with the same face void of all emotion. Rias knew it would take Damon time to cope with all that is transpiring around him in his life.

Rias got out of her chair, moving around her desk to meet with Damon who was just looking at the floor, not paying attention to the bulk of the room moving closer to him. "Damon you need to get your mind off this, and I know the perfect way to do it.. it, by sending you on your first assignment." Rias told Damon as she was looking at the contract sheet.

"Why would I want to go do the bidding of Hell... Even though I'm damned..." Damon said to Rias leaving her to sit up on the table in front of Damon. "Damon, the thing is... you are obligated to follow my orders because of my rank as a Devil... if you didn't, you would be considered a rogue demon... we'd be... I'd be forced to hunt you down and kill you, and when we die there is no afterlife for demons and devils... we cease to exist, on the upside we don't die age." Rias explained to Damon, who nodded getting the explanation.

A few minutes of explaining to Damon about the fair trade mission Rias prepped the teleportation circle for the summoning. Damon was starting to recover of the idea of being eternally damned. If he didn't die of Old age and since technically he wasn't Human anymore... He didn't have to abide by society rules and laws either. Hell if he was Damned, he was going to be damned with style and luxury... and women... lots and lots of women! Damon's expression flipped turning it into a confident one. One day he would become _**HAREM KING!**_

"Alright Rias just tell me how to work this thing, and I'll get the job done in no time!" Damon said with a voice of confidence causing Rias guard to trip up, as she wasn't expecting Damon to recover that quickly.

"Now were talking! Damon now if you complete the goal of the assignments,, I'll reward you with anything you desire, ask and I'll grant it as best as I can."

Damon smiled deviously as he knew what he wanted, Rias began to explain the summoning circle to Damon, he absorbed her instructions pretty well... Maybe he was turning a new leaf with the listening skills, or maybe it was just Rias.

"Okay Damon, you're cleared to go." Rias informed Damon, who stepped in the circle disappearing in a flash of red. Everyone waited a few seconds for Damon to reappear but apparently it worked on Damon's first go.

"Huh... I was sure that he would've came back... weird..." Rias admitted to the others knowing Damon was new to this.

"Rias so this guy really has a sacred gear?" Nick asked approaching Rias and Akeno, leaving Rias to nod.

"Yes he does... but I couldn't tell which one... for now that will play as an advantage until Damon can bring it out...No one breaths a word of this to Damon, or you're all getting a thousand spankings!" Rias threatened her friends and minions causing most of them to panic, while leaving Akeno to giggle.

 _ ***THUMP!***_

The room shook causing dust to fall from the ceiling, this made everyone jump from their seats and those on their feet wobble from the tremor that shook the room.

"What the Hell...?" Rias quietly said, while hearing muffled talking.

 _ **"…. Hey do you know where the Fuck we are, because I sure as Hell don't?..."**_ Damon commented on within the walls of the room. The others quickly took notice trying to find the source of where he was.

"Damn it, I knew he wouldn't have got it on his first try... Damon! where are you, are you okay!...?"Rias called out for Damon, but there was a silence for a moment drawing concern from her.

 _ **"Rias?... Yeah it's me though I didn't exactly get teleported to my destination... it teleported me to somewhere else but hey I made a new friend, while I was gone! "**_ Damon replied still within the wall.

"You made a friend with in a few seconds... I find that very hard to believe Damon..." Rias stated to Damon while more noises were coming from the wall.

 _ **"Wait a Few seconds... shit It's been a week for me! There was this weird spark when I got transported... for a second I thought it was Hell! But it was just dark and creepy endless place... weird people there too. I think I got teleported to another world or some shit... although they did send me back and with a friend... isn't that right my non talkative walking suit of bulky knight armor..."**_

"Wait... did I hear right another world, is he Fucking serious... I mean I heard some pretty weird shit... but I think he's just fucking with us... Jokes over come on out Damon!" Nick yelled in the room.

 _ **"Fine... you know what, it looks like you need physical evidence to tell if I'm lying or not... stand away from the walls if you're near one..."**_

Immediately moving to the middle of the room, they waited for Damon to show himself.

 _ **"Okay so can you like punch a hole in the wall or something?"**_ Damon asked someone behind the wall.

A steel gauntlet punched the wall smashing a large hole in the wall kicking up dust in the wall. Damon appeared out of the dust, while right behind him was a 7ft walking armored knight. _**(Serith [Prelude to the End: Necromancer Servant.])**_

"Hey guys... so yeah they called this thing a Serith... said I could have it, they were worshipping me like some sort of Idol... whatever I told them I wanted to return and they sent me back to where I came from with a gift. Told me he'll listen to anything I tell him to do..."

"Okay... that's fine, he can stay here for the time being until we find him .. or it living arrangements. Now listen here Serith... Damon serves me and now so do you, understand?" Rias asked the 7ft Armored Husk, which his only reply was a Demonic garbled growling noise, emitting out of the armor's helmet.

"Did you just growl at me?" Rias asked her hands on her hip looking up at the Serith.

"Yeah he's not very Talkative He'll usually reply with a growling noise or a grunt but that's about it." Damon informed Rias as the Serith stood there like a standing armor unmoving, he could pass up for decoration to fool others. But Rias right now had enough surprises.

"Damon... never mind, okay now let's try to send you back on the-"

"HELL NO! NO, NO, NO! I'm not getting sent to another weird fucking Dimension... until I fully understand how to use that contraption... isn't there another way to get to the client without going through that death trap?!" Damon asked seeing as something could go wrong during the transportation again.

"Well..." Rias said thinking about another route...

 _ **Five Minutes later...**_

Damon was on a bike pedaling as fast as he can with the instructions on where to go, Damon was starting to regret not taking the other route to get to his destination, even at the risk of getting sent to some weird place.

"I just had to fucking ask didn't I... Well I better put the pedal to the med... why am I even saying that it's fucking stupid.. Fuck this I want a fucking Car!" Demon shouted out in the night sky flipping out a cat as his voice freaked it out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **ENJOYING THE STORY?! LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS READERS!**

 **-Starknight'Renegade- (*)**

 **-Thank you-**


	3. Chapter 3: First Pact

Damon peddled on his bike, his head lifted high being sent out on his first mission, he guessed this was a big deal considering it would be the first chapter in his new way of life. He considered this a rite of passage for pleasing Rias.

 _Man what should I ask from Rias... to see her tits?! I mean I want the sight of those glorious breasts burned into my memory for every haunting hour... I should probably think about replacing my name, except when I'm around my family._

Damon picked up the pace and pedal faster as he went downhill of the streets.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in the Occult Research Club, Damon's Serith was just standing in place by Rias's desk. Rias allowed Damon to keep the Serith, but asked to find a place where he could take permanent refuge, her reasons were valid she didn't know what this thing could do and she'd rather not have ticking time bomb in her club if this thing decides to snap, but without Damon it's just stationary. Akeno approached Rias's desk running her hand against the suit of armor trying to get some sort of reaction out of it.

"It seems pretty calm, are you sure we can't keep it here Rias?" asked Akeno with a slight pout to her lower lip

"Once Damon finds a place for it, it goes... truth be told I don't trust this thing without Damon around, I feel like it's watching me." Rias said with a shake of her head as she stared at the thing standing tall and proud in the room.

"hehe maybe Damon asked his big friend here to do that, I mean don't tell me you didn't see it Damon's eyes? He likes you, Rias and I'm sure he wanted to make sure you feel safe with this thing standing here motionless." She says leaning forward hands on her thighs, looking into the shiny chest plate of the suit of armor.

"Don't be silly Akeno..." Rias waved her hand dismissively, reaching for the pot of tea on the coffee table.

"Oh you're no fun..." Akeno pouted again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon knocked on the apartment complex door on the second floor, hoping his client would answer the knocks.

"Excuse me Orisawa? I'm here for the pact." Damon felt weird just saying that, this really was going to take some getting used to.

 _Come on you Bastard answer the fucking door..._

The door opened up slightly and stopped from the chain lock on the other side of the door. Orisawa peeked his head out of his door seeing Damon looking at him with his crimson eyes.

"Hello, I'm here for the pact, so uh how do you want to do this?" Damon asked with an unsure tone.

"You're not my regular..." Said the lanky male behind the door, with a rather annoyed tone-of-voice.

The door slammed in Damon's face causing him to blink for a few times in confusion, anger began to well up deep inside Damon.

 _The Fuck...? Oh Fuck no, this Asshole is standing between me and my future Sexy servants of my own! That's it!_

Damon put his foot to the door pulling the lock off its hinges breaking and entering inside the house, the action nearly scared the shit out of Orisawa, as he tripped over his chair falling on the floor.

"Okay listen you four eyed Fuck! No I know I'm not you're fucking regular, I'm fucking new at this! So you can cut me some fucking slack and help me out here since I literally just became a fucking demon today! So now why did you summon me and what do you want?!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy uh new guy..." said a frightened Orisawa, cowering/crawling backwards

"Fine... Now what did your regular do for you?" Damon asked with a cocked eyebrow

Morisawa smiled as a light reflected off his glasses pulling up a dress, causing Damon's face to form a immediate freaked the fuck out face.

"Cosplay Rescue, she rescues me all the time.." He states rather nonchalantly

"Man what the fuck?! You summoned a Demon so you can dress up them and come rescue you?! The fuck gives?!" asks a disgusted and rather disgruntled Damon.

"Well you don't expect me to pull some sane girl off the street at night do you?" He asks sounding, yet again, quite nonchalant and attempting to make sense of his insanity.

Damon was going to counter that remark, but stopped knowing he had a point, though he knew this guy wasn't only weird but had problems.

"Well let's get something clear... number one I am not fucking getting in that dress, number two the only thing I'll be rescuing tonight is a hot babe." Damon said firmly, crossing his arms and standing his ground.

"Well this proves a problem... what can you do?!" he asks slightly annoyed

Damon stopped to think about it, it hit him then one of his favorite anime shows.

"Ever heard of DBZ?"

"Heard of it...? New Demon guy, of course I heard of it, I own the entire collection from manga to anime DVD and VHS none of that DBR shit." He states with a disgusted, slightly elitist tone.

"Good, good... now if I could perform a certain move... would you say... make a pact with me?" Damon asks hopefully

It sounded pretty interesting to see what move he wanted to perform, Orisawa with a intrigued expression folded his arms as he sat in his chair.

"I might be, what move are you talking about?" he asks genuinely curious

"Heh I'm glad you asked... How about the legendary K _ **ahmehameha?**_ " Damon slightly puffed out his chest

"Alright if you can successfully pull one off, I'll make a pact with you."

Damon with a wicked grin, snickered confidently cracking his knuckles looking outside in the night sky.

"Now watch carefully... AHEM!... KAH... ME... HA... ME..."

Orisawa confident face become that of awe as something was forming in his left hand as Damon was in the correct stance.

"C-could it be?!"

 _ **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Demon shouted out at the top of his lungs firing a large red light from his palms, scaring himself as the energy went into the night sky.

 _FUCKING AWESOME!_

Both Damon and Orisawa cheered like the fanboys they were, giving off their own victory chants, it was that night Damon made a new friend.

 _Man I wish Serith was here, so he could've take a fucking picture!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rias and Kiba were talking back at the club about something that Kiba has been hunting down ever since he became a demon.

"I'm sorry Kiba I don't know what to tell you-" Rias was cut off by an angry Kiba

"Rias you gave me your word you'd help, remember?"

Nick, who was sitting in the far side of the room, enjoying the night time view of the window glanced over at Kiba and sighed "Kiba, there's bigger shit than your vendetta that ain't going anywhere" Rias raised her hand and stopped Nick before he offended Kiba.

"Yes Kiba I did but right now, we're dealing with something else... I promise that we'll get this sorted soon enough." Rias defended.

Serith's head moved towards the directon of the window catching Rias's eye seeing it finally moved. Hearing Damon's order from his mind, the Serith began to move towards the window.

"H-Hey where do you think you're going?"

The Serith gave no reply as like she wasn't there, the Serith opened the window then jumping down from the height of the room to the outside of the school under the night sky, making it's way to Damon's current position.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon on his way back to the club with a victorious expression placed on his face, as he completed his goal forming a pact.

 _Yes! Rias is going to be so proud of me! Damon get ready to start thinking your wishes!_

A golden glowing spear halted Damon's progress throwing him off his bike and into the asphalt of the road. Damon was now pissed, it was too late for this shit to start falling on him, not when something good happened to him.

"Raynare was supposed to kill you why are you still alive?" The Fallen angel yelled at Damon. Several more fallen angels appeared surrounding him. Damon scanned the entire area around him no escape, he had to go right through them to make it out alive.

"Kill him now, don't let him use his sacred gear!" A Male Fallen Angel ordered causing the other Fallen Angels to converge on Damon's flanks. Damon charged at the Female Fallen Angel in front of him quickly trying to throw her behind him. The Holy spear began to materialize in her hands, flying in for the kill. Just mere inches away the determination of the Fallen Angel's face was replaced with a look of surprise and horror as chains wrapped around her ankle pulled her in faster than a bullet. The one who threw the chain around the ankle was none other than Damon's servant his Serith. The Fallen Angel was slammed into a pole then a brick wall, followed by in to the asphalt of the street.

"Who the Hell is this guy?!" A Fallen Angel yelled out, several spears were thrown at the Serith, but it out of the cracks of it's armor slithered out sentient like chains grabbing each spear. The Serith spun around tossing them back at their respective targets. Most were dodged except for two who were wounded.

 _Fucking Bad ass! We can take them on!_

The Serith turned to face its master moving his hand inside his armor pulling out a sword.

"Quickly I have an Idea toss me up to the closest Fallen Angel!"

The Serith complied grabbing his Master with ease twirling around to gain speed before throwing him at one of the Fallen Angels. Demon twirled in a horizontal 360 spreading his wings out striking a Fallen Angel in the chest with is blade not even bother pulling it out as he plummeted to the ground while Demon kicked off his now dead foes back to the next Fallen Angel in his view. Four more Fallen angels converged on Demon's rear to kill him quickly, but Serith shot four chains at them pulling them down to the ground to fight. The Angel that was grabbed by the Serith first, got back in to the fray targeting Demon. Demon quickly swung out his left fist in a striking position hoping to hit her in the chest for a stunning strike.

A red and green spark lit up his left arm enveloping in a red aura forming an red armor like gauntlet with a green emerald on the top of his left armored hand. The Fallen Angel who was struck by Demon caused her to spit out blood while shredding her armor and clothing. Demon's eyes widened seeing what just happened to his arm.

"HOLY SHIT! SERITH DID YOU SEE THAT?! I WONDER WHAT RIAS IS GOING TO FUCKING SAY!"

Hearing that name, the Fallen Angels looked shocked and demoralized.

"Did this little shit say what I think he just said, Rias? as in Rias Gemory?!"

"God Damnit! We'll have to tell the others, come on let's get out of here!"

Following a retreat order, the Fallen Angels dispersed into the night, while Demon landed down by Serith.

"Thanks for the Boost!" Demon said to his servant, patting him with his left armored hand.

 _ **"BOOST!"**_ The armored hand shouted causing Demon's eyes to widen as his Serith's armor just received an upgrade, having spikes on it's shoulders appear. The Serith took notice but had no real reaction, to what Demon just did.

 _The FUCK Was that?!_

"Quickly my non talkative friend back to the club!" Demon ordered, the Serith immediately complied grabbing Demon to his surprise retreating back to Rias.

"Wait watch out for the fence! No, no, not through the house! …... Sorry mam for the mess! Serith what the Hell are you doing?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the club, Rias and the others were startled as they saw Damon being thrown through the open window covered in blood, leaves, twigs, and splinters. Demon spit out a mouthful of leaves on the floor shooting his arms up in a victory cheer.

"WOOT!"

The Serith climbed through the window, helping it's master up on his feet. "Rias I got good news, awesome news, and weird news!"

"You look like you were pulled through a building..." Koneko stated as she was calmly sitting on the couch drinking tea with Akeno.

"Several mind you! So I got a pact!" Demon announced to Rias with a sense of pride, while Rias rubbed his scalp, stating he did good work... or it was to knock the stuff off his head, either or it still felt good to Demon.

"Got in a fight with a bunch of Fallen Angels, we sent them home crying!"

"Really?" Rias asked with a smile, while crossing her arms waiting for him to finish.

"Yeah you should've seen it, then this thing materialized over my left hand." Demon's sacred gear materialized around his left hand.

"Congratulations you figured out the sacred gear you were gifted with." Rias wrapped Demon in an welcoming hug pulling his head down to her concealed breasts. Demon's face went red as he could imagine that her breasts looked like they were about to pop out at any second.

"Now that you completed your first assignment, I think it's time to explain to you the rankings of Devil classes and their servants..."

 _Several Minutes Later..._

"I'm a Pawn! That's the lowest fucking piece to the game of chess!" Demon complained smacking his head on the coffee table with Akeno playfully rubbing her hand against his scalp.

"Not just one Pawn Damon, all pawns that increases your power. It even allows you to advance your standing in certain areas that I deem enemy territories, meaning you could become a knight, rook, bishop, or even a queen."

"If I'd found you before I found Nick over there, I would've made you in to a Rook, since you have your strength handheld."

"…. I did good today didn't I?" Demon asked changing the subject, as the pawn thing was still trying to settle with him.

"Of course you did, and tomorrow I'll even reward you for your efforts."

Hearing reward Demon perked up his head in excitement, he wanted to know what he wanted to be rewarded with.

 _What should I ask for?! What do I want the most?! …. Well besides having my virginity taken by a smoking hot babe like Rias!_

"Okay great... I guess you want me to take my silent friend with me home right?"

"No it's okay Damon, he can stay for a little bit longer... but only until you find it a more permanent resident." Demon's mood heightened and without thinking he hugged Rias tightly spinning her around as he won that small favor.

Demon snapped out of it placing Rias back down rubbing the back of his head, while laughing nervously. Demon turned towards his servant Serith readying his command. "Serith stand guard in this room, don't let any harm come to anyone here as long as you live!" Demon ordered his servant leaving the hulking suit of armor to stand at attention like an armor stand waiting for it's unsuspecting victim should it come to that.

"Well see you guys I'm heading home..." Demon yawned as he moved out the window gliding until he hit the ground retracting his wings.

 _This is Fucking Awesome! Flying!_

Demon made at high speed shot directly in the clouds above the city stretching his arms out feeling the night chill on his face. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Demon cheered in the empty sky as he began his descent to the ground like a speeding bullet. A few moments later Demon retracted his wings landing inside his open window of his room jumping on his bed.

"Ah... I wonder what tomorrow will bring?"

Demon fell asleep on top of his covers, happy of his adventures that he completed tonight. His life took a serious spin and now it's back to where he's in control of his destiny.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Here's another Chapter!**

 **So future updates / changes to the story I will be making... Don't worry I'm not removing Asia!**

 **Xenovia will appear earlier than the manga and or anime... So there's a win for you Renegade fans! … Xenovia's hot... Now here's the part where you leave me a review! Or I'll gut the next chapter of Content! ;)**

 **-Starknight'Renegade-**

 **-Thank You-**

 **Oh also We're Illustrating the Fanfic Prelude to the End on Devianart... artist: Kyph98, he has yet to post the pages, however if you go to Facebook and type in Starknight'Renegade in the Facebook search you'll find a community and you'll get access to sneak peeks of Chapters and comic pages! All for you, just go to facebook and ask for it and you shall receive! Also you can ask questions about any of the Fanfiction stories and the what I plan to do with these stories... Free Fan Games in the future... :) See you guys on Facebook!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Nun

Damon laid in his bed sleeping peacefully from last nights adventures, for some reason he kept having a vivid dream last night seeing him in a different reality... All he could remember was an island, it was night except the night sky looked like something out of a sci fi film, he could remember seeing something or someone on that island but it became less clearer as he gained consciousness.

The weird thing on top of the strange dream he beat his alarm clock one minute early. Demon hopped out of bed feeling very off this morning, his senses sharper and the world around him was noisier. A mind numbingly loud ear ringing occurred causing Damon to hold both his ears as he began to hear unfamiliar voices yet has the strangest feeling of Déjà vu.

 _ **[You handle yourself well you'd make an excellent Shield brother...]**_

 _ **[Come my love let us make this night one to remember]**_

 _ **[Damon!]**_

 _ **[...ers throw at us I'll be at your side.]**_

 _ **[I believe the Maker sent me to you for a reason.]**_

 _ **[Keiji would've wanted me to move on...]**_

 _ **[Several Years ago, we were always on the run... now that we're all safe from any wars we have a family now.]**_

 _ **[Don't Go!]**_

 _ **[Surrounded by 'them' together in this shrine...]**_

 _ **[I don't understand is Demon a common name Hawke?]**_

 _ **[Daddy!]**_

 _ **[Demon...]**_

 _ **[Did you have feelings for that Demon? Did you touch him, did you look upon him with Love? There is no love in that one! He is a shell devoid of all emotion!]**_

 _ **[Come Back to Me...]**_

 _ **[You were my role model...]**_

 _ **[My Daughter seems quite fond of you Demon...]**_

 _ **[Maybe you should sit down...]**_

 _ **[We're finally Safe!]**_

 _ **[Embrace Eternity!]**_

 _ **[Together...]**_

 _ **[Wait are you saying that the four of you is that Sith Guy?!]**_

 _ **[I did that out of Love and Respect...]**_

 _ **[Thank you for everything...]**_

 _ **[Then Come my Love let us face the future together...]**_

Hearing all the voices in his head Damon nearly lost it as his head felt like it was going to explode. The voices subsided bringing him peace.

 _What the Fuck?!_

Damon decided to just leave it be, he'd accomplish nothing with thinking about it. Damon quickly got dressed and head out the door skipping his way to Rias for his reward to clear his mind Damon was hoping get to Rias as soon as possible. While running Damon was not paying attention as he bumped into a young blonde throwing them off their feet and tumbling on the ground. Demon smacked his face on the concrete sidewalk while the blonde fell over landing on her hands, her nunnery gown sliding up her back as her ass was sticking up in the air revealing her form fitting white underwear, Damon quickly took notice to her 'assets' drool practically hung from his mouth as she was wiggling and struggling to get up from the ground, Damon snapped out of it and quickly rushed to help the person he just knocked over.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Damon quickly apologized offering a hand to the girl.

"N-no I'm the one who should apologized I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Damon's and the girl's face had a slight tint as they looked at each other, Damon lost in her beauty as the girl was lost in his eyes.

"Thank you... who, are you?"

"Damon Shepard..."

The girl smiled taking a liking to his name."I'm Asia Argento, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shepard." Asia smiled as she did a culturally accepted bow. Damon signaled her with a hand gesture telling it's alright that she didn't need to do that.

"Please Mr. Shepard is my father's name, and you don't have to that bow, it's not really necessary... just between you me, I'm big on bowing, I'm from the states, we shake hands." Damon offered a hand to Asia as a friendly gesture, she met his hand with her own shaking it.

"Oh You're not from around here too?"

"Well my parents and I moved here about a couple years ago, so I know my way around the block or two..."

From the distance as the two were conversing, Rias stood in hiding viewing Damon chat up the young Nun, Rias did not like where this was going, however she stood on the sidelines out of sight to see how this would pan out.

As they walked along their way, A sob/cry could be heard from a small park near their location, Asia glanced around, then gasped sharply "oh no!" She then trots off, leaving Damon confused. Damon followed after Asia, then stopped at the edge of the children's park, smiling as he watched her kneeling beside a young boy who scrapped his knee. "Don't cry! Look..." Asia said reassuringly, placing her hands over the boys knee, Damon tilts his head a bit, watching as a green light appears from her hands, and the boys 'wound' disappears...Damons left hand suddenly begins to shake, he lifts it momentarily to inspect it, shaking ever so slightly as if he had the jitters, but he also had the strangest feeling in his gut, that of one in danger, he then see's Asia look over, playfully, and cutely sticking her tongue out at him, making him chuckle and smile, all but forgetting his arm.

Damon showed Asia the local church, as soon he entered it however... he felt very strange, like he was vulnerable, it made him unpleasant here. Asia thanked him for guiding her to the church, and hugged him for a reward. Demon felt the sudden urge to bring his hands down to her 'assets' he got to see from her very form fitting underwear, but he squashed that from his mind as it wouldn't be right as he just met her... plus he was sure that Nun's were unable to have relationships, and she looked like one of those girls...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Looking to rendezvous with Rias and the other from his deviation off of schedule Damon made his way through the halls of the school, before making another turn Rias suddenly appeared out of nowhere by the railings of the ledge of the second floor. "Damon, I don't want you to ever go in that church again..." Rias ordered Damon, who took that order with a bit of confusion.

"Okay weird asking this but... why?"

"Going into a church is basically going into enemy territory, didn't you feel off entering the premises?"

Damon tried to remember when he stepped in to the building, he did feel a little weird like uneasy... "Now that you mention it I was feeling a bit insecure and in danger..."

"That's right... that was your Devil's instincts warning you of the danger... going in there brings severe complications for both Devils and Angels... you could've been purged by a Devil hunter... If they do that there is no coming back form that... you'd be wiped from existence."

It did bother Damon a little bit knowing this was it, if he died... his very existence would not only be wiped off from the face of the Earth, but gone from the universe as a whole. "I'm sorry Rias..."

Rias seeing Damon's expression shift, she felt a little bad getting on his case."Look I shouldn't be putting this on you, you didn't know, just promise me that you'll be more careful?" Rias asked Damon who responded giving her a quick nod.

"Good, now come with me, we have a mission a Devil has gone rogue and attacked its master, it's gotten out of control by luring humans to it's hide out and killing them, we're putting an end to that."

Damon quickly followed Rias as she began to head back to the others awaiting in the club.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **9:00 P.M.**_

Rias, Damon, Nick, Serith, Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno teleported outside the hideout of the rogue devil. Kiba described to Damon that most Devil's that go rogue turn in to complete monsters which set Damon on edge.

The Serith advanced by it's master making sure nothing got the jump on him, Rias was making sure the rogue didn't stray from it's hideout on the plan to try to flank her pieces. Making their way into the hideout without incident, the group heard a sinister feminite laughing coming from the darkness of the room.

"I smell something tasty hehehe, I hope you look good as you smell." The Rogue Devil stated in the dark licking her lips.

Nick moved in with Koneko on both sides of the wall with a giant opening it, the Serith began to growl seeing perfectly in the darkness as the target approached the group. Damon's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets seeing the nude big breasted Devil.

 _BOOBIES!_

"Visor you Wretch! You betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill the lustful desires that have consumed you, you deserved to feel the wrath of a thousand Hells!"

The rogue began to laugh massaging it's breasts causing Damon's eyes to stray. "Silence you little priss you always had it out for me because of my luscious full breasts that you'll never have!" Demon's eyes widened seeing the full monster form growing several appendages it's form was shifting into a grotesque nature, while her top human half remained unchanged.

 _What the Fuck?! This is fucked up!_

It looked ridiculous that the rogue fired beams out of the nipples of her breasts, everyone evaded except for the Serith who took it getting it's armor scorched while walls were being filled with holes. Rias immediately ordered her knight Kiba to engage the rogue, Kiba sped off looking like he disappeared in thin air.

Several appendages were removed from the rogue Devil hitting the ground with a loud thud. The rogue shrieked in pain, Koneko and Nick moved in to get in flanking positions the two rooks struck the side of the monster bringing it down, before kicking it in its opening jaw like gut. Demon ordered his Serith to engage the rogue, the Serith acknowledged the commands firing off several chains from the cracks of its armor. The chains slithered around the monster's form grabbing a tight grip around the body of the rogue devil.

The Serith with its titan like strength yanked the monster down striking the ground, while Akeno moved for the kill. When Akeno began her electric attacks, the Serith acted as a conductor amplifying her attack, while Demon realized that Akeno was getting off on her sadistic actions.

As the Rogue Devil was being fried from the electrical attacks Akeno giggled from her sickening pleasure."Oh please continue to resist, it just means more fun for me!" The Rogue Devil to Rias's view point looked like she had enough.

"Akeno she's had enough!" Rias ordered her queen to pull out causing Akeno to pout landing right besides Rias. Rias and her pieces, including the Serith surrounded the Rogue devil groaning in pain from the immense power being circulated in to her body.

Akeno rubbed the Serith's armor chest piece, smiling. "We make a good team, we should fight more you tall built creature." Hearing Akeno's suggestive voice, the Serith looked down at Akeno giving her a grunt.

 _What about me?!_

Rias crossed her arms against her chest perking her breasts up while she stood their defiance against their defeated enemy.

"Any last words?" Rias asked the crazed Rogue Devil.

"Go to Screw yourself!" She spat at Rias in her dismembered form while smoke trails formed on her body. As Rias about to finish her off the Serith moved in bringing it's foot down on the Rogue's skull exploding it like a watermelon.

"Kiba?" Rias called out to her knight, as he approached her quickly.

"Yes Rias?"

"Send a letter to her master, saying he's going to need a new Queen." Rias commanded her knight leaving him to quickly leave the area.

Soon after the group returned back to the club, Rias ordered every except Damon to wait outside, leaving Damon the opportunity to get his wish and boy was Damon finally going to get his reward from Rias for his success. Damon eagerly approached Rias, with a giddy expression barely containing his perverted mind.

"Rias, I know what I want for my reward!" Damon said happily as if he was a kid in a video game store.

"Anything you want, Damon you did good and I promised to reward you..." Rias said with a smile, rubbing his scalp.

"I want to... I want to _...(Control yourself Damon stay on target!)_ I want to...! _(STAY ON TARGET!)_ I WANT TO! _(FOR FUCK SAKES MAN STAY ON TARGET!)"_

Rias could obviously see Damon was struggling to get out what he wanted to say to her, she just folded her arms against her chest perking them up giving him a cocky smile, pushing Damon nearly over the edge. _ **(Nick: Damon use the perversion...)**_ _(What the Fuck, Nick is that you?!)_ _ **(Nick: The Perversion...)"**_

Hearing Nick's not dead Ghostly image speaking, Damon narrowed his eyes on Rias's chest he knew what he had to do.

 _Damon's instincts: Damon you turned off your targeting system what wrong?_

 _ **Demon's Instincts: I got this...**_

"Can I touch your amazing Tits!" Demon got out relieved that he won his inner battle, while getting Rias's attention. It was the perfect opportunity for Demon since the two were alone.

"Okay go ahead." Rias granted access, leaving Demon to charge Rias like some sort of crazed sexual depraved animal going for his prey. Rias held out her hand slamming right in to Demon's face causing him to huff from disappointment. "After you complete another pact, there all yours." Rias added a conditioned to the already owed request.

 _WHAT?! BUT SHE SAID!_

Demon looked defeated as he was denied the glorious set of boobs Rias was gifted with, she leaned into his left side of his face. "You get this done and I'll even let you suck them if you want..." Blood leaked out of his nose and tears began to form from his eyes, he gave her a quick salute as she handed him the directions. "YES MAM! SERITH WITH ME!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Demon and Serith arrived at the directions of the next client, the message stated that the client left the door unlocked awaiting to make a deal with him. Damon looked at his Serith standing by for his next request. "Wait out here incase I need help, I don't want to scare our client." Damon commanded his Serirth who just nodded at the command waiting for his Masters new orders.

Damon opened up the door, the first thing he noticed was the darkness of the room, all lights were out and not just off but broken... but it was alright Damon's night vision was already in effect lighting up the dark room... The next thing he noticed was the smell... like something just died in here.

 _Fuck... that smells awful..._

Damon continued into the living room he heard something squish under his foot causing him to stop closing his eyes hoping it wasn't anything gross... like stepping in dog shit. Damon hesitantly opened his eyes looking down, Damon's eyes widened seeing the blood on the floor trailing to a dead mangled body of his client.

"What the..."

"hahahaha I see a Devil has finally arrived, good now the fun can begin!" A crazed voice yelled out in the shadows, Damon saw a crazed looking individual grey hair stepping out of the shadows. "D-did you do this... Did you fucking murder him?!" Damon asked seeing the man stop to look at the corpse cracking his hands and neck. "Well it was hardly murder, the man was doing a deal with a Cretan like you... sh sh sh, where are my manners I am Freedon Sellzen your host for the evening or, your exorcist!"

 _Fuck!_

An echoing shot hit Damon in the leg, the bullet had holy effects on it. Demon hit the ground swearing out loud from the continuous pain. "Well that was hardly a challenge at all what kind of Devil are you?"

"The one that's going to fucking kick your ass!"Damon barked out at the exorcist, which made the slightly crazed exorcist break down in a fit of laughter holding his sides.

"Damon?" Asia's voice called out to Damon, she looked in horror seeing the man on the ground was the Devil they were waiting for.

 _Oh Shit not Asia!_

"Stand back, I'm going to exercise this Demon to oblivion!" Freedon yelled preparing for his incantation, while Demon began to laugh maniacally, halting Freedon's preparation. "Odd, mostly Devils like you would be begging me for mercy... what is so funny?"

 _That you actually think I came alone..._ _ **SERITH!**_

The wall exploded with pieces of the living room wall flying towards Freedon who skillfully backflipped behind the couch to get in to cover. Demon propped himself up while the Serith injected something in to his neck.

 _Whoa...I Feel..._ _ **ALIVE!**_

Pain a past memory Demon activated his sacred gear, his left hand enveloped in a red gauntlet. Freedon summoned his holy Excalibur thrusting it in to the Serith's chest, however he realized not only was the 7ft knight still standing but no blood came out of the entrance or exit of the armor. Demon used all his strength in an attack by thrusting his left fist in a striking moment in the back of Freedon. Stunning the exorcist, the Serith grabbed him by the collar and began smashing him in to the furniture while the Excalibur was still lodged inside the suit of armor. The Serith tossed Freedon behind the couch from his original hiding place. Freedon popped out with a psychotic expression holding out his hand gun pointed at Demon this time. Asia in fear for her friend who was kind to her pushed Demon out of the way, the bullet made its way into the heart of Asia. Asia went out like a light, while Demon stood there in horror witnessing that scene. Both Demon and Serith charged at Freedon but it was no good as several Fallen Angels appeared with weapons drawn cutting them off from their combined attack.

 _That fucking_ _ **MONSTER!**_

Demon managed to see Asia's body, it was unmoving... she saved him... Demon in a full rage tightened his grip in his fists.

"Alright you Fuckers you want to throw down?! "

 _ **BOOST!**_

Damon's strength increased as he tackled two Fallen Angels as they threw their holy spears which had no effect on the Serith who acted as Demon's shield. Demon placed his sacred gear on his Serith, activating the boost for Serith a second time.

 _ **BOOST!**_

The Serith's armor became tempered while the chains inside the armor materialized barbed wire around each chain segment. Demon was struck in his other leg by the spear but soldiered on through More fallen Angels appeared Demon was cut in the back nearly falling over but got back up throwing the sofa at three Fallen Angels. Serith executed two from unsheathing a blade from his armor compartment, the room became crowded as bodies were hitting the ground and more reinforcements were arriving. Demon despite the continuous injuries he received he pressed onward to meet his foe with an iron will that would not the entrance of the Living room a red portal opened up revealing Rias, Koneko, Nick, Kiba, and Akeno, arriving to assist Demon, who had taken serious injuries. Serith threw his master a sword to combat the Fallen Angel's weapons. Rias and the other moved in to take the heat off of Demon as another set of spears punctured into his shoulder and chest striking a lung. Fearing of complete defeat if not annihilation the Fallen Angels retreated with Freedon.

Demon collapsed right by Asia's body turning her over as he couldn't stand from the pain in his body. Demon's eyes looked at Rias, full of pain and sorrow knowing what he wanted now. "Rias, bring her back please... Just bring her-" Whatever Strength Demon had just exploded in to dust as he now was physically helpless losing consciousness.

...

...

…...

….

…

.

.

…

 **.**

…

 **.**

… **...**

… **..**

… **..**

 **[Why did you leave?]**

 **[No mortal form can close the cover on your book Demon, that's between you and God.]**

 **[Who's scoring brownie points?]**

 **[Endless Darkness and a Shattered Veil...]**

 **[Father...]**

 **[When I grow up Daddy, I want to be just as pretty as Mommy and be just like you!]**

 **[So who dies Demon? Who gets to die for the Ultimate sacrifice?]**

 **[Be ready your choice is going to change the fabric of your destiny.]**

 **[You can't just take on the whole world Demon it doesn't work that way!]**

 **[Your Love is all I need Demon!]**

 **[Demon are you afraid of Death?]**

 **[Tell me please I have to Know!]**

 **[Do you think We'll make it out of this?]**

 **[Come on I know you got more fight in you, Don't give up!]**

 _ **[Good Luck Daddy I'm rooting for you! -Love Pam An Shepard]**_

...

…..

…

Demon wakes up to the sight of Rias nude form pressed against his nude body, with her healing him with her spell. Demon felt exhausted they were quick enough to get him out of there or he would've died... again.

"I got good news Damon."

"Demon..." Demon said to Rias, confusing her for a moment. "Damon died, it's no longer my name nor do I have use for it in my line of work now... Demon Shepard, will suit me."

"Alright Demon, ready for that good news?... Asia come on in!" Rias called out to Asia, the door opened up to his room, revealing a fully healed Asia who gave Demon a alluring smile. Demon formed lips slightly curved into smile seeing her alive and well.

 **BOOM ANOTHER CHAPTER IN!**

 **Also one of Demon's beloved daughters in time gave her Dad some luck! Will she make a chapter appearance? Maybe I haven't really thought about it, and Demon's mind just got some serious Déjà vu with his other realities. So I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and will continue to support my work! Until Next time, if you're lucky I'll add a Lemon in sooner rather than Later.**

 **-Starknight'Renegade-**

 **-Thank You-**


End file.
